Yami no Matrix
by Taiyu
Summary: Ein Crossover zwischen Yami no Matsuei und Matrix Reloaded Lest am besten selbst ich bin nicht gut in Zusammenfassungen geben
1. Default Chapter

A/N  
  
Mir kam diese Idee, als ich Matrix-Reloaded Im ;Kino gesehen habe und hab sie auch gleich umgesetzt ^^  
  
Ich hoffe sie ist was geworden - würde mich sehr über Feedback freuen!  
  
Als Tsuzuki an diesem Morgen in das Büro kam, dass er zusammen mit Hisoka besaß, lag ein kleiner weißer Briefumschlag auf seinem Schreibtisch, ebenso auf dem daneben. Er nahm ihn in die Hand und wendete ihn ein paar Mal, kein Absender stand darauf, also öffnete er ihn einfach. Drinnen steckte eine Karte auf deren Cover eine Kerze zu sehen war, da wusste Asato auch von wem der Brief war, denn nur Hakushaku verschickte solche Karten. Tsuzuki war gespannt was drin stand, klappte die Karte auseinander und war überrascht das Wort "Einladung" oben drüber zu lesen. Es war eine Invitation zu einer Art Kaffeekränzchen - nichts besonderes eigentlich, doch Hakushaku legte großen Wert darauf mit seinen Leuten mindestens einmal im Jahr eine solche Zusammenkunft zu haben, also würde er auch dorthin gehen, wie er es jedes Mal tat.  
  
Kurze Zeit später betrat Hisoka das Büro begrüßte seinen Partner knapp und setzte sich dann an seinen Schreibtisch, wo er nun seinerseits ebenfalls den Brief fand, ihn öffnete und die Einladung las. "Schon wieder eines seiner Kaffeekränzchen" seufzte der junge Shinigami und legte die Karte beiseite, um sich ein paar Akten zu nehmen. "Sei doch nicht so, es ist dem Alten nunmal wichtig - und es ist nur einmal im Jahr... aber was das Wichtigste ist - es gibt KUCHEN!!!" freute sich der kleine Inu, wedelte freudig mit seinem Schwanz (nein nicht mit DEM ihr Hentais). Ein langer, leidender Seufzer war zu hören, Hisoka war es langsam leid, die Süßigkeitensucht seine Partners ertragen zu müssen. "Kannst du auch mal an was anderes denken als nur ans Essen?" fragte er genervt. "Sicher kann ich das - an dich z.B." smilte er und bekam dafür im nächsten Moment ein Buch ins Gesicht. Wimmernd hielt er sich die getroffene Stelle. "Hidoi naaaaaa....." schniefte er, stieß dabei jedoch auf mehr als taube Ohren bei seinem Partner.  
  
Der Nachmittag kam und die gesamte Shokan Division erschien pünktlich bei Hakushaku im Schloss der Kerzen. Der Tisch war bereits gedeckt und mit den schönsten Torten und Kuchen bestückt - Tsuzuki stand sabbernd vor diesem "Meisterwerk", bis er von Tatsumi zurecht gewiesen wurde. "Tsuzuki-san..bitte!" ermahnte er ihn. Irgendetwas machte 'klick' bei Tsuzuki - er hatte keine Lust mehr von allen nur herumgeschubst und ständig ermahnte. "Könnt ihr mich alle nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?? - Immer motzt ihr nur an mir rum, das geht mir langsam extrem gegen de Strich!! - Macht euer k Kaffeekränzchen ohne mich!" damit drehte er sich um und verließ den Speisesaal. Hisoka, Watari, Tatsumi und Kacho blieben sprachlos zurück.  
  
Tsuzuki lief durch die Gänge des Kerzenschlosses - irgendwie hatte er es geschafft sich zu verlaufen, obwohl er nun schon öfters dort gewesen war. Seufzend stoppte er, als er wieder an eine Abzweigung kam. Er sah nach rechts und links - überlegte krampfhaft ob ihm das nicht doch bekannt vorkam und er wusste wohin er gehen musste, doch nichts. "Ich hab mich verlaufen..." schniefte der kleine Inu und ging einfach nach Rechts, in der Hoffnung, wenn schon nicht den Ausgang wenigstens jemanden zu finden, der ihm sagen konnte wo er hin musste. Doch wie schon viele andere Gänge davor endete auch dieser an einer erneuten Abzweigung. Er irrte nun schon fast zwei Stunden durch dieses Gängelabyrinth - seine Wut auf die anderen schlug in Verzweiflung um. 'Wäre ich doch nur bei den anderen geblieben...dann würde ich hier jetzt nicht herum irren....' dachte er bitter. Tsuzuki verstand selbst nicht mehr, warum er so ausgerastet war und den anderen diese Szene gemacht hatte - er bereute es und das nicht nur weil er jetzt irgendwo im Haus der Kerzen fest saß. Als er wieder an eine Kreuzung kam fingen an ihm Tränen der Verzweiflung die Wangen runter zu laufen. 'Das darf doch nicht wahr sein....' Tsuzuki ging einfach nach rechts den Gang entlang, wischte sich dabei die Tränen weg. Wie sollte er dort nur je wieder herausfinden?  
  
Der Gang endete an einer großen hölzernen Tür - also wieder eine Sackgasse. Asato wollte schon wieder umdrehen, doch seine Neugier war groß, er wollte zu gern wissen, was sich hinter dieser Tür befand. Sie war so geheimnisvoll - Zeichen waren in das Holz eingraviert - Zeichen die er nicht kannte. Er legte beide Hände gegen die Tür und schob - Tsuzuki musste einiges an Kraft aufwenden um die Tür zu öffnen. Hinter dieser Tür befand sich ein riesiger Raum, die Wände bestanden aus mächtigen Regalen, die bis unter das Dach mit Büchern voll waren. "Eine Bibliothek....Wahnsinn.....das wäre was für Hisoka." kichert er, trat nun vollends ein und sah sich staunend um. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Tisch, es war ein mächtiger Tisch aus Eichenholz und auf diesem lag ein einsames Buch - es hatte einen schwarzen Einband und es stand in großen Buchstaben "The Matrix" auf dem Cover. "Hört sich interessant an.." Tsuzuki nahm das Buch in die Hand und drehte es herum, wollte lesen worum es in diesem Buch ging, doch außer dem Titel standen keine weiteren Worte auf dem Umschlag. Seine Neugier war riesig und er schlug das Buch auf, um zumindest die ersten Seiten zu lesen - vielleicht war es gut, dann würde er fragen, ob er es sich ausleihen und lesen durfte. Kaum hatte er den Deckel geöffnete begann das Buch zu leuchten - eine schwarze Aura umhüllte das Werk und im nächsten Moment spürte Tsuzuki wie er von einer Macht ergriffen und in das Buch gezogen wurde.  
  
Tsuzuki fand sich auf einem Parkplatz wieder - Autos standen um ihn herum, er hörte die typischen und vertrauten Geräusche der Großstadt und doch war er allein auf dem riesigen Platz. Unsicher sah er sich um und entdeckt, dass er doch nicht so allein war wie er erst geglaubt hatte - ein Mann kam auf ihn zu, er trug wie er selbst einen schwarzen Anzug, dazu eine Sonnenbrille, so dass man seine Augen nicht sehen konnte. Freudig lächelnd, ging Asato dem Mann entgegen. "Sumimasen.." begann er - der Mann stoppte und schrie plötzlich "Da ist er!!" Tsuzuki war vollkommen von der Rolle, was hatte das zu bedeuten? Zwei weitere Männer, ebenfalls in schwarzen Anzügen gekleidet und mit Sonnenbrille, erschienen und nun gingen sie zu dritt auf ihn zu. Der Shinigami wich zurück. "Hey was...was soll das?" stammelte er. Einer der Männer holte mit der Faust aus, doch Asato konnte gerade noch ausweichen - zu seinem Glück, denn als der Schlag die hinter ihm stehende Lampe traf wurde diese in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt. Tsuzuki schluckte. 'Was um Himmels Willen sind das für Kerle? - Wo..verdammt bin ich hier gelandet?' dachte er bei sich. War denn niemand da, der ihm helfen konnte?  
  
Ein heftiger Windzug war plötzlich zu spüren - die drei Männer sahen nach oben und Tsuzuki folgte deren Blicken unsicher - hatte Angst es wäre nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver der Drei und sie würden ihn jeden Moment erneut angreifen, doch als sein Blick an der Hauswand hinauf glitt und schließlich das Dach erreichte, wusste er warum die drei Männer nach oben starrten. Auf dem Dach des Gebäudes standen zwei weitere Männer, beide in Lederhose, Stiefeln, schwarzen Oberteilen und Ledermantel gekleidet, auch sie trugen Sonnenbrillen. Einer von ihnen hatte langes, blondes, gewelltes Haar, der andere kurze Braune. 'Die beiden erinnern mich irgendwie an Tatsumi und Watari..' dachte Asato bei sich. Die zwei Männer sprangen plötzlich vom Dach - alles lief in Zeitlupe ab, bis sie auf dem Boden aufkamen. Kaum war dies geschehen, ließen die drei Männer in den Anzügen von Tsuzuki ab und griffen die beiden in Leder an. Der Shinigami stand nur da und beobachtete den Kampf, der sich ihm bot - die beiden Männer in Leder waren echte Gegner für die anderen Drei, boten ihnen die Stirn. Plötzlich war ein lautes Röhren zu hören und im nächsten Moment kam ein schwarzes Motorrad über eines der Dächer geschossen, landete donnernd auf dem Asphalt und kam neben Tsuzuki zum stehen - ehe dieser es sich versah wurde er auf die Maschine gezogen und die Fahrt ging weiter. //Festhalten!// hörte er einen Befehl in seinem Kopf und kam diesem nach, schlang die Arme um die schmale Taille des Fahrers und hielt sich fest, als dieser wieder Gas gab.  
  
Die Fahrt führte sich zunächst über eine breite Straße quer durch die Stadt, geschickt schlängelte sich der Fahrer mit der schweren Maschine durch den dichten Verkehr. Plötzlich war hinter ihnen Reifenquietschen zu hören und der Fahrer drehte sich kurz um, ebenso Tsuzuki. Er sah schwarze Wagen, die sich rigoros einen Weg durch die Blechkarawane bahnte und fast unaufhaltsam auf sie zuraste. Der Fahrer wandte sich wieder nach vorn und gab Gas - er holte alles aus der Maschine heraus, raste durch den Verkehr. Tsuzuki hielt sich krampfhaft an seinem Vordermann fest, auch wenn er ein Shinigami und damit bereits tot war, hatte er trotzdem panische Angst, dass diese Fahrt ein blutiges Ende nehmen würde. Die schwarzen Wagen rasten hinter ihnen her - ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, bzw. andere Autos die sich ebenfalls auf der Straße befanden. Die ersten Schüsse fielen und Asato duckte sich, obwohl er genau wusste, dass das nichts bringen würde - wahrscheinlich würde er sogar der Erste sein, der getroffen wurde, denn er saß hinten und von hinter ihnen kamen auch die Schüsse. Immer wieder war das Heulen der Querschläger zu hören, die nicht getroffen hatten, irgendwo abprallten und nun ziellos durch die Gegend irrten. 'Oh Gott, wo bin ich hier nur hin geraten?' dachte er panisch und klammerte sich noch fester an den Fahrer.  
  
Einer der Agenten hatte sich einen der LKWs geschnappt - diese Männer konnten jeden beliebigen Menschen in der Matrix durch sich selbst ersetzen, wann immer sie wollten. Mit diesem mächtigen Vehikel ausgerüstet startete er einen Angriff auf das Motorrad.  
  
Lautes Krachen war von hinten zu hören und der Fahrer sah kurz nach hinten dann wieder nach vorn und konnte gerade noch einem Wagen ausweichen. Tsuzuki wagte es ebenfalls einen kurzen Blick nach hinten zu werfen und was er da zu sehen bekam, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Einer der LKWs schien es auf sie abgesehen zu haben und raste auf sie zu - würde er sie treffen war alles aus. Unaufhörlich kam der LKW näher, aber wie konnte das sein? - Das Motorrad müsste viel schneller sein als das andere Fahrzeug und doch kam der LKW immer näher und näher. Die Panik in Tsuzuki wuchs - er verabschiedete sich in Gedanken von seinen Freunden und wünschte der Welt Lebewohl. Mittlerweile war der LKW nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt und jetzt bemerkte Asato, dass sie genau auf einen anderen LKW zurasten, der einen Autoanhänger hinten dran hatte und dementsprechend eine Rampe - die Erkenntnis überkam ihn plötzlich.... 'Der wird doch nicht..' weiter kam er mit seiner Gedankenführung nicht, als die Maschine vorn hochgezogen wurde, sie im nächsten Moment die Rampe hochfuhren und nach schräg Rechts wieder runter fuhren vom LKW, so auf die Gegenfahrbahn kamen. Donnernd landete die Maschine auf der Straße und setzte ihre Fahrt fort. 'Das ist das Ende - Shinigami können doch sterben....... vor Angst.' Tsuzuki kniff die Augen fest zusammen, wollte gar nicht hinsehen - spürte dabei nur wie die Maschine schnell von rechts nach links gezogen wurde und den Luftzug der vorbeifahrenden Wagen.  
  
Asato öffnete die Augen erst wieder als die Maschine zum stehen kam - eine Kopfbewegung des Fahrers deutete ihm an, er solle absteigen was er auch unbeholfen tat. Mit zitternden Knien stand er nun neben dem Motorrad und beobachtete wie der Fahrer zum Rand der Brücke ging, auf der sie standen. Jetzt hatte er die Gelegenheit seinen 'Retter' genauer zu betrachten. Er war kleiner als er selbst und ziemlich schmal. Er trug wie die anderen beiden schon eine Lederhose und Stiefel, als Oberteil ein ärmelloses, eng anliegendes schwarzes Top. Mehr konnte er nicht sehen, da er noch immer den Helm auf hatte - doch dieser wurde nun abgenommen und kurze blonde Haare kamen zum Vorschein. Tsuzukis Augen weiteten sich. "Das....nein...." hauchte er. Der junge Mann drehte den Kopf - violett traf auf strahlend Grün. "Hi... Hisoka?" fragte er ungläubig.  
  
tbc...  
  
A/N  
  
Was denkt ihr?  
  
*in die Runde schau * 


	2. Chap 2

A/N  
  
Und hier der zweite Teil der hoffentlich genauso gut is wie der Erste ^.^  
  
Auf mehr kann man bei mir immer hoffen! *GG*  
  
Der Blonde sah sein Gegenüber nur verständnislos an. "Wer....wer ist das?" fragte er schließlich. Tsuzuki konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte - die gleichen blonden Haare, die gleichen grünen Augen, die zierliche Figur die Stimme - alles war wie bei seinem Partner und doch schien er es nicht zu sein. "A...aber...du bist Hisoka!" bestand der Shinigami. Leicht wütend und genervt funkelte der junge Mann Tsuzuki an. "Hör mir mal zu! Ich bin nicht dein Hisoka - ich kenne niemanden der so heißt, also....!" weiter sprach er nicht, legte eine Hand an sein Ohr und lauschte. Tsuzuki sah nun das kleine Headset aus dem eine für ihn nur zu erahnende Stimme kam. "Wakatta!" sagte der Blonde leise und lief dann zurück zu Tsuzuki und dem Motorrad auf das er sich drauf setzte. "Los komm! Wir müssen hier weg!" rief er und Asato kam dem nach, setzte sich hinter ihn und hielt sich wieder an ihm fest. 'Wo bin ich hier nur?......Warum...wie kann es sein, dass das nicht Hisoka ist...... er ist so....so anders....' dachte er bei sich. Die Maschine wurde gestartet und herumgerissen. "Festhalten!" befahl der Blonde und Tsuzuki klammerte sich ängstlich an die schmalen Hüften seines Vordermannes. "Du wirst doch nicht..." schrie er entsetzt, kam jedoch nicht mehr dazu seinen Satz zu Ende zu bringen, also der junge Mann Gas gab und sie im nächsten Moment von der Brücken flogen. Hart krachte die Maschine auf den Asphalt und setzte ihre Fahrt unbeirrt fort - diesmal nicht durch die Blechlawine die noch immer über den Highway rollte, sondern über den leeren Seitenstreifen. Tsuzuki hatte die Augen geschlossen, wollte gar nicht sehen, wo sie hinfuhren, hoffte einfach nur heil dort anzukommen - er spürte den heftigen Fahrtwind der an seiner Kleidung riss, was auf eine sehr hohe Geschwindigkeit hin deutete. 'Oh bitte....mach, dass das hier schnell vorbei geht..' betete er in Gedanken.  
  
Nach einer recht langen Fahrt hielten sie endlich - erst jetzt öffnete Tsuzuki die Augen wieder und sah sich um. Sie waren nicht mehr auf dem Highway, sondern scheinbar irgendwo mitten in der Stadt in einer kleinen Seitengasse. "Steig ab." Hörte er die Stimme des Blonden und kam der "Bitte" nach - nachdem auch dieser von der Maschine gestiegen war ging er direkt auf eine der Wände zu. Bevor er diese erreichte drehte er sich noch einmal um. "Was ist? Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?" fragte er leicht genervt. "N.. nein aber....wo willst.. du denn hin?" fragte Asato verwirrt. "Komm einfach mit." Tsuzuki wurde an die Hand genommen und mitgezogen, direkt auf die Wand zu. "Hey warte da.." weiter kam er nicht als der Blonde vor ihm in der Wand verschwand und Tsuzuki ebenfalls hindurchging.  
  
Hinter der Mauer fand er sich in einem Treppenhaus wieder. "Wo sind wir?" fragte er verwirrt, bekam jedoch keine Antwort, sondern wurde einfach weiter gezogen. Ihr Weg führte sie immer weiter nach unten und schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen - immer mehr Stufen die sie runter gingen und es kam Tsuzuki fast wie Stunden vor die sie einfach nur bergab liefen. Endlich erreichten sie den Fuß der Treppe, der Blonde ließ nun Tsuzukis Hand los und klopfte an die Eisentür. "Passwort?" hörten sie eine dumpfe Stimme dahinter. "Schieb dir dein dämliches Passwort in deinen dämlichen Arsch und mach die verdammte Tür auf!!" schrie der junge Mann und im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet - ein Mann kam in Asatos Blickfeld, der Terazuma aufs Haar glich, er sah den Blonden, der ihm nur einen wütenden und zugleich genervten Blick zuwarf, ehe er an ihm vorbei ging, ängstlich an. Tsuzuki folgte ihm und war erstaunt über das, was sich hinter der Tür befand. Der Raum hinter der Tür war genauso karg wie die Wände des Treppenhauses, irgendwie hatte Tsuzuki etwas anderes dahinter erwartet auch wenn er nicht genau wusste was es war - er war schon enttäuscht, aber er wanderte weiterhin hinter dem Blonden her, bis sie in den nächsten Raum kamen. Tsuzuki erstarrte an der Türschwelle und starrte nun auf die drei Männer die vor ihm standen. 'Watari...Tatsumi....Hisoka....' "Da seid ihr ja - und wie ich sehe ist unser Gast unbeschadet, gute Arbeit Shinya." Lobte 'Tatsumi' den Blonden, der sich mit einem stummen Nicken bedankte. 'Shinya heißt er also..' dachte Tsuzuki bei sich. 'Watari' lächelte ihn an und hielt ihm zur Begrüßung die Hand hin. "Ich heiße Wraith, ich freue mich dich endlich hier zu haben Amethyst." "Das ist nicht Amethyst!" bremste Shinya die Freude Wraith's - dieser sah erst ihn entgeistert an, dann Tsuzuki. "Aber...die violetten Augen, er muss es sein!" meinet Wraith verzweifelt. "Er kommt nicht von hier." Mischte sich nun 'Tatsumi' ein. "Aber ich denke wir können ihm vertrauen." Er wandte sich nun an Tsuzuki. "Ich bin Dres - der Leader der Gruppe. Du hast viele Fragen, das sehe ich in deinen Augen. Ich werde sie dir beantworten, wenn es in meinen Möglichkeiten liegt." Asato nickte schüchtern - er sah plötzlich sechs Augenpaare auf sich gerichtet, alle sahen ihn neugierig an. "Wo.. bin ich hier?" fragte er leise. Dres räusperte sich und schob die Brille zurecht. "Das ist nicht ganz einfach - nichts von dem was du hier siehst ist real - es ist nur eine Scheinwelt, alles hier ist virtuell." Tsuzuki verstand nicht wirklich, doch er ließ es dabei bewenden, er würde es wahrscheinlich eh nicht verstehen, selbst wenn Dres ihm mehr erklären würde. "Wer ist diese Amethyst den ihr sucht?" Diesmal sprach Wraith. "Er ist der Einzige, der uns helfen kann den Feind zu besiegen - die Agenten werden immer stärker." "Agenten?" fragte der Shinigami verwirrt. "Die Männer, die dich angegriffen haben - dies sind Agenten - sie sind sozusagen die Wächter dieser Welt, mit ungeheuren Kräften aufgestattet." Gab Wraith zur Antwort. "Aber jetzt erzähl du uns wo du herkommst und wer du bist." Bat Dres und die drei sahen Tsuzuki erwartungsvoll an. Er wusste nicht so recht wo er anfangen sollte, fing dann jedoch erst einmal an sich vorzustellen. "Mein Name ist Tsuzuki Asato - ich bin ein Shinigami und der Ort wo ich herkomme heißt Meifu und ihr - werdet es mir wahrscheinlich nicht glauben aber.... ihr existiert dort auch." Die Verwirrung stand den drei Männern regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Wie meinst du das?" fragte Shinya. "Ich...ah wie soll ich das erklären.... ich hatte mich... mit meinen Freunden gestritten und bin weggelaufen und hab mich dabei verlaufen - irgendwann kam ich in eine Bibliothek wo ich dieses Buch fand - es war schwarz und auf dem Cover stand 'Matrix', ich dachte es wäre interessant und wollte einmal reinlesen, doch als ich es aufschlug wurde ich.... hineingezogen und dann bin ich hier gelandet." Erklärte Asato so gut es ging in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihm glauben würden. "Die Geschichte klingt wirklich unglaublich... - ... aber ich glaube dir. Du siehst nicht aus, als würdest du lügen oder böse Absichten hegen." Tsuzuki war froh, dass man ihm glauben schenkte und atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
Am Abend stand er auf dem Balkon eines Zimmers, das Dres ihm zugewiesen hatte - es lag weiter oben in dem Gebäude und so hatte er eine gute Aussicht auf die Stadt. Es war Nagasaki, aber irgendwie sah sie doch anders aus - so trostlos. Auf einmal hörte er Schritte hinter sich und als er sich umdrehte sah er Shinya im Türrahmen zur Terrasse stehen. "Hey." Sagte er lächelnd. "H..hi.." stammelte er, erstaunt über das Lächeln - es war zwar nicht sein Partner, aber er sah genauso aus wie er. Trauer stieg in ihm hoch - Trauer darüber, dass sein Partner die ganze Zeit die sie sich nun schon kannten nicht ein einziges kleines Lächeln für ihn übrig gehabt hatte. "Was hast du?" fragte Shinya besorgt und trat nun neben Tsuzuki an die Brüstung. "Nichts weiter ich... musste nur gerade an Hisoka denken." Gab er leise zurück. "Erzähl mir bitte was über ihn." Bat der Blonde. Tsuzuki war erstaunt. "Er.. er ist mein Partner, seit etwa drei Jahren - obwohl er erst 16 ist, ist er zu jedem kalt und abweisend." Erzählte er, sah den anderen jedoch nicht an. "Du magst ihn sehr, nicht?" bei dieser Frage ruckte Tsuzukis Kopf zur Seite und er starrte sein Gegenüber entgeistert an. "wie..?" weiter kam er nicht, als er von Shinya unterbrochen wurde. "Die Art wie du über ihn sprichst - dein trauriger Blick - der Blick einer unerfüllten Liebe." "Du hast mich durchschaut." Lachte er leise. "Ich denke, dass nicht nur ich das habe." Meinte Shinya lächelnd. "Hisoka wird das auch haben - hab noch ein bisschen Geduld mit ihm." Er legte Tsuzuki eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Meinst du?" fragte dieser doch leicht resigniert. Shinya nickte und lächelte zuversichtlich. "So blind kann kein Mensch sein - auch dein Partner nicht." Tsuzuki ließ den Blick wieder über die Stadt schweifen - dabei wurde er traurig. "Was solls.... ich werde ihn sowieso nie wieder sehen.." sagte er leise und senkte den Kopf. "Doch was wirst du!" gab Shinya zurück. "Es gibt einen Weg dich zurück zu bringen." Asatos Kopf ruckte hoch und er sah den anderen ungläubig an. "Honto ni?" "Honto ni!" hörten sie eine Stimme und fanden Dres in der Tür zur Terrasse stehen. "Es gibt eine Möglichkeit dich zurückzubringen - es ist nicht ganz ungefährlich, aber machbar." "Das könnt ihr nicht tun! - Das...." sein Redefluss wurde durch einen Finger gebremst, der sich auf seine Lippen legte. "Lass uns einfach machen und dich nach Hause bringen, ok? Kein wenn und kein aber - niemand sollte länger als nötig in dieser Welt bleiben und schon gar nicht, wenn er nicht hierher gehört so wie du. Außerdem ist da jemand der auf dich wartet - zu dem du zurück kehren kannst - das allein reicht als Grund aus diese Gefahr auf mich zu nehmen." Shinya sah Tsuzuki noch einmal in die Augen ehe er sich von ihm abwandte und verschwand. Tsuzuki hätte schwören können, Tränen in den Augen des Jungen gesehen zu haben. "Du erinnerst ihn sehr an seine große Liebe, Asato." Sprach Dres plötzlich. Dieser sah ihn erstaunt an. "Du meinst..." begann er, wurde jedoch von Dres unterbrochen. "Ja - Amethyst hat ihn und uns verlassen um seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen - jetzt müssen wir ihn wiederfinden, da nur er uns helfen kann. Shinya würde sein Leben opfern, um dich heil nach Hause zu bekommen." Tsuzuki senkte betreten den Kopf. "Das bin ich nicht wert...." Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. "Für ihn bist du es - jeder den er mag ist es in seinen Augen wert gerettet zu werden. Er ist nicht so schwach wie er aussieht - Shinya kann sich sehr gut selbst verteidigen wenn er muss - mach dir keine Sorgen um ihn." Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden. "Komm mit - wir besprechen den Plan, wie wir vorgehen um dich Heim zu bringen."  
  
Alle, das hieß Wraith, Shinya, Dres, der Terazuma-Verschnitt und auch Tsuzuki hatten sich wieder im Keller eingefunden. "Es sieht so aus - die Tür, die ihn zurück bringen kann ist im höchsten Gebäude der Stadt." Begann Dres und ein Hologramm erschient auf dem Tisch vor ihnen - es zeigte ein Gebäude dessen Fassade komplett aus Glas bestand, aber es war nicht irgendein Glas, sondern verspiegeltes, man konnte also nicht sehen, was hinter den Scheiben lag. "Sie liegt im 50. Stock, das heißt genau in der Mitte - geöffnet werden kann sie nur, wenn vorher sämtliche Energiezufuhr gestoppt wird und somit auch alle Sicherheitssysteme deaktiviert sind." Wraith übernahm nun das Wort. "Shinya wird die Wachen eliminieren und ich werde von der Zentrale aus verhindern, dass die Energiezufuhr wieder aufgebaut werden kann. Dres wird von hier aus Kontakt zu uns halten und uns führen - gegebenenfalls warnen sollte etwas unvorhergesehenes geschehen. Tsuzuki! - Sobald die Lichter ausgehen wirst du mit Shinya in das Gebäude eindringen und er wird dich zu dieser Tür bringen." Tsuzuki schluckte - er hatte den Schilderungen der beiden genau zugehört und es würde alles andere als ungefährlich werden diese Aktion durchzuführen, er musste hart schlucken, nickte nur. "Gut - ruht euch noch ein bisschen aus - in einer Stunde starten wir." Gab Dres letzte Anweisungen.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N  
  
Soll ich noch weiter schreiben? *in die Runde schiel *  
  
Vokabeln:  
  
Wakatta = verstanden 


	3. Final Destination

A/N Nya, ein neues Kapitel ^^ Und damit das Vorletzte.  
  
Ja, es ähnelt dem Plot des 5. Bandes von Yami und das is Absicht ^^'  
  
Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch auch weiterhin ^o^  
  
Alle waren in ihre Zimmer gegangen um sich noch einmal auszuruhen bevor es losgehen sollte. Tsuzuki wollte nicht, dass Shinya sich wegen ihm in diese Gefahr begab - wollte aus diesem Grund mit ihm reden. Schnell hatte er dessen Zimmer gefunden und klopfte an. Nur kurze Zeit später wurde die Tür geöffnete. "Asato-kun" lächelte Shinya, als er ihn sah. "Kann ich rein kommen?" fragte dieser ernst und leise. Auch der Gesichtsausdruck des Blonden wechselte zu einer ernsten Miene. "Sicher, komm rein" gab dieser die Tür frei und Tsuzuki betrat das kleine Zimmer. Hinter ihm schloss der Junge die Tür wieder. "Ich möchte nich, dass du das tust Shinya!" meinte Tsuzuki ohne ihn anzusehen. "Ich weiß .... Dres und Wraith waren auch dagegen." "Warum zum Teufel tust du es dann??" fragte Tsuzuki fast außer sich und drehte sich nun zu Shinya um, dieser sah den wütenden Gesichtsausdruck des Älteren. "Weil ich meinen Fehler nicht wiederholen will!!" gab dieser zurück, seine Augen blitzten wütend auf. "We...welchen Fehler?" fragte Asato nun irritiert. "Es ist... schon ein paar Jahre her... es hat sich schon einmal jemand hierher verirrt - genau wie du. Auch er hätte die Chance gehabt zurück zu kehren - aber ich wollte sie ihm nicht gewähren..... weil ich der Meinung war wenn ich hier leben muss, muss er es auch......" er senkte den Kopf - sprach nicht weiter. "Was ist aus.. ihm geworden?" fragte Tsuzuki vorsichtig. Shinya schwieg einen Moment ehe er antwortete. "Er wurde getötet... nur zwei Tage später.... die Agenten fanden ihn... erkannten ihn als einen Fremdkörper in der Matrix, er gehörte hier nicht hin - genauso wie du. Aber dich werde ich hier herausbringen - du sollst nicht das gleiche Schicksal erleiden wie er.... außerdem.... erinnerst du mich sehr an... meinen Ex....." er warf dem Shinigami einen scheuen Seitenblick zu. "Du meinst Amethyst" meinet Tsuzuki und bekam ein Nicken von Shinya als Antwort. "Ja... ich nehme an Dres hat es dir erzählt." Tsuzuki musste schlucken ehe er antworten konnte. "Hai... hat er." "Umso besser - dann muss ich es nicht." Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen ehr Shinya weiter sprach. "Komm lass uns gehn - Dres wartet auf uns." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er sein Zimmer, wartete nicht auf Tsuzuki der ihm hinterherlief.  
  
Nach einer kurzen nochmaligen Besprechung der Einzelheitel der Mission hatte Dres sie gestartet. Tsuzuki stand zusammen mit Wraith auf dem Dach einer der Gebäude neben ihrem eigentlichen Ziel. "Und du bist sicher....dass das gut geht?" fragte er den großgewachsenen Blonden neben sich, der durch ein Fernglas das kleine Häuschen der Wachmänner beobachtete. Jetzt setzte dieser das Fernglas ab und lächtelte Asato an. "Keine Angst - Shinya weiß was er tut - er ist kein blutiger Anfänger." "Das hab ich gesehn." Tsuzuki schluckte, als er an die Jagd auf dem Motorrad zurück dachte - Shinya war alles andere als ein Anfänger. "Komm, wir sehn zu wies läuft" grinste Wraith, drückte auf einen kleinen Knopf am Fernglas und im nächsten Moment wurde das, was man sonst nur sah, wenn man hindurch sah, vor ihre Augen projiziert, so dass auch Tsuzuki alles mitansehen konnte. Man sah Shinya auf einem schwarzen Motorrad auf einem der Dächer nahe des Wachhäuschens stehen - er trug einen Helm, so dass man sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.  
  
Shinya wartete auf die Erlaubnis von Dres starten zu dürfen - alles würde ganz schnell gehen und Tsuzuki würde wieder zu Hause sein. 'Alles ganz einfach..' dachte er bei sich. 'Shinya los.!' kam Dres' Stimme aus den Kopfhörern. "Hai!" Er startete das Bike, gab ein paar Mal im Leerlauf Gas, legte dann einen Gang ein und fuhr los, direkt auf den Rand des Daches zu.  
  
Tsuzuki sah dem Ganzen mit Schrecken zu. "Das....das kann er nicht..." weiter kam er nicht als das Motorrad mit voller Geschwindigkeit das Dach verließ und geradewegs auf das Häuschen zuraste. Es flog mehrere Meter durch die Luft und diese Zeit nutzte Shinya um sich mit einem eleganten Rückwärtssalto aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen. In dem Moment als das Motorrad in das Häuschen krachte, landete Shinya unverletzt auf dem Boden - das Häuschen ging in einem riesigen Feuerball unter, der sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit ausbreitete und binnen Sekunden die Energieversorgung des gesamten Viertels lahm legte. Shinya nahm sich den Helm ab und betrachtete zufrieden sein Werk. Überall ging das Licht aus und Tsuzuki und Wraith standen im dunkeln. "Das hat ja gut geklappt." meinte der Blonde und packte das Fernglas weg. "So, jetzt bin ich dran - du wartest hier auf Shinya - viel Glück Tsuzuki!!" er schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Ich bin froh, dass du hier rauskommst." Damit verschwand Wraith, indem er einfach zum nächsten Dach sprang und dort abtauchte. Tsuzuki stand da und sah ihm hinterher, auch wenn er ihn schon längst nicht mehr sehen konnte.  
  
"Tsuzuki - wir müssen gehn - wir haben nicht viel Zeit." hörte er auf einmal Shinyas Stimme, die ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. "Ah, hai...." er sah die Fassade des Hauses hoch. "Aber wie kommen wir da rein?" "Überlass das mir." meinte der Blonde, holte eine Pistole hervor und zielte nach oben, als er sein Ziel im Visir hatte drückte er ab und eine Seil schoss nach oben, der Kopf des Seils ging auf wurde zu einem kleinen Enterhaken der sich an einem kleinen, nicht sichtbaren Vorsprung am Gebäude verfing. Shinya zog einmal daran, um sicher zu gehen, dass es wirklich fest war - befestigte dann eine Schlaufe an der Waffe, durch die er seine Hände steckte. "Halt dich gut an mir fest!" gab Shinya Anweisung, die Tsuzuki auch befolgte, er klammerte sich so fest er konnte an die Hüften des Blonden. Dieser betätigte nun einen Schalter und das Seil wurde wieder eingefahren, wobei die beiden hochgezogen wurden. Das Seil war zu Ende und nun hingen die Zwei fast 200 Meter über dem Boden an der Hauswand. "Gut festhalten - wir sind gleich drin." Shinya löste eine Hand aus der Schlaufe, holte etwas aus seiner Tasche, das aussahe wie ein Taschenmesser und schnitt damit einen kleinen Kreis ins Glas der er vorsichtig und leise mit einem Saugnapf nach außen hin entfernte, dann steckte er die Hand durch das Loch , öffnete das Fenster und drückte es nach Innen auf. 'Meine güte - hat der eine Kraft..' dachte Tsuzuki. "Kletter rein." Tsuzuki ließ sich dies nicht zweimal sagen, krabbelte durch das nun offene Fenster und sank zu Boden - froh darüber wieder was festes unter seinen Füßen zu spüren. Shinya kam gleich hinter ihm durchs Fenster und sah sich in dem Gang, in dem sie sich nun befanden um. "Niemand zu sehen.." sagte er leise und mehr zu sich selbst. "Alles ok mit dir?" fragte er besorgt, als er Asato am Boden sah. "Ja, alles ok" er stand mit noch etwas wackligen Beinen wieder auf und lächelte den Blonden an. "Gut, dann weiter." Er nahm Tsuzuki an die Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her den Gang runter.  
  
Wraith war der Zentrale der Stromversorgung angekommen und arbeitet an den Computern, um den Wiederaufbau der Stromversorgung solange wie möglich herauszuzögern. Er wollte Shinya so viel Zeit wie nur irgend möglich verschaffen - es ging für Wraith nicht nur darum Tsuzuki nach Hause zu schicken, sondern auch darum den Jungen da lebend wieder rauszubekommen und wenn der Strom erst wieder floss, würde dies so gut wie unmöglich sein.  
  
Der Gang endete an einer Wand - wo auch sonst? "Und jetzt? - Hier ist eine Sackgasse." meinte Tsuzuki leicht verzweifelt. "Merk dir eines Asato-kun ..." begann Shinya, zog einen goldenen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und malte damit eine Tür nach - die Ränder fingen an zu leuchten und ein Schlüsselloch erschien an der rechten Seite, in das er den Schlüssel hinein steckte und ihn herum drechte. Im nächsten Moment öffnete sich eine Tür. "...es ist nicht immer alles wie es im ersten Moment scheinen mag." beendete Shinya seinen Satz und deutete Tsuzuki mit einer Handbewegung durch die Tür zur gehen, was dieser auch tat. Hinter der Tür empfing ihn ein ein weitere Gang - er war so hell erleuchtet, dass alles weiß strahlte - er schien unendlich zu sein, denn egal zu welcher Seite man sah, man konnte das Ende nicht sehen - überall nur weiße Wände und einer endlosen Anzahl von Türen, die alle gleich aussahen. "Hier lang" meinte Shinya nahm den Älteren wieder an die Hand und führte ihn rechts den Gang runter, der, zu Tsuzukis Erstaunen doch nicht so unendlich war, wie es im ersten Moment schien, den am Ende dieses Ganges befand sich eine schwarze Tür mit aufwendigen, goldenen und silbernen Verziehrungen an den Rändern. "Das ist die Tür zurück nach Hause" lächelte Shinya und holte abermals den Schlüssel aus der Tasche, steckte ihn ins Schloss und drehte ihn herum, ein 'klick' war deutlich zuhören. "Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun." hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich und drehten sich um - vor ihnen standen ein Dutzend Agenten. "Ihr schon wieder.." knurrte der Blonde. "Ganz recht - wir können es nicht zulassen, dass sich jemand den Gesetzen dieser Stadt entzieht - und schon gar nicht dieser Mann" erklärte einer der Agenten, wobei er auf den völlig verängstigten Tsuzuki deutete. "Er ist nicht der, für den ihr ihn haltet! - Dieser Mann gehört hier nicht her und er wird wieder da hin zurück gehen wo er hingehört - dafür werde ich sorgen." verkündete Shinya mit finsterem Blick. "Na dann - wolln doch mal sehn ob du seit dem letzten Mal was dazu gelernt hast." grinste der Agent und gab das Zeichen zum Angriff.  
  
Die ersten Angriffe bestanden aus Tritten und Fausthieben - die Shinya allesamt abwehrte und gleichzeitig kräftig austeilte. Tsuzuki erinnerte sich an die erste Begegnung mit den Agenten, als einer von ihnen mit nur einem Schlag eine Straßenlaterne in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt hatte und jetzt sah er zu, wie Shinya jeden Hieb fast mühelos blockte und die Angreifer reihenweise zu Boden schickte. Einer von ihnen hielt plötzlich eine Eisenstange in den Händen und ging damit auf den Jungen los. 'Wo zum Teufel kommt die auf einmal her?' fragte sich Asato entsetzt. Shinya sprang hoch und von da an schien die Zeit für einen Moment still zu stehen - der Blonde stand in der Luft und auch die Angreifer standen stocksteif - dann ging alles ganz schnell, Shinya trat zu, beförderte die Stange von dannen und nur eine Sekunde später den Angreifer mit einem Fausthieb gleich hinterher.  
  
Shinya sah wie einer der Agenten eine Waffe zog und auf ihn und Tsuzuki zielte. "Tsuzuki runter!" schrie er und dieser kam der 'Aufforderung' (wie milde ausgedrückt ^^'') nach und ließ sich zu Boden fallen, beobachtete jedoch weiter das Geschehen. Entsetzte stellte er fest, dass der Lauf nun auf den Blonden gerichtet war - er wollte noch eine Warnung rufen doch wieder geschah etwas unglaubliches. Alles schien in Zeitlupe anzulaufen - Tsuzuki sah wie die Kugel den Lauf verließ, hörte aber keinen Knall - deutlich war die Bahn zu sehen, die die Kugel eingeschlagen hatte, denn sie zog einen sichtbaren Schweif hinter sich her - flog genau auf Shinya zu. Dieser ließ sich nach hinten fallen und die Kugel verfehlte ihn nur knapp - von da an lief alles wieder in normaler Geschwindigkeit weiter - Shinya stützte sich mit den Händen hab und kam mit einem Rückwärtsüberschlag wieder auf die Füße. "Verdammt Tsuzuki geh endlich durch die verdammte Tür!!!" schrie der Blonde ihn an. "Ich kann dich doch jetzt nicht hier allein lassen!" schrie dieser zurück, wurde plötzlich gepackt und auf die Füße gezogen - Violett traf auf Grün, als ihn Shinyas drohender Blick durchbohrte. "Wenn du da jetzt nicht durchgehst war alles umsonst! - Willst du das?? - Ich komm hier schon klar, mach dir keine Sorgen! Geh jetzt!" Mit diesen Worten stieß er Tsuzuki durch die Tür.  
  
Mit einem dumpfen Knall landete Tsuzuki auf dem harten Boden der Bibliothek - er rappelte sich auf und sah sich um. 'Ich bin...wieder zurück...aber..'dachte er verwirrt. "Oh Gott, Shinya!" rief er, nahm das Buch zur Hand und schlug die letzte Seite auf, in der Hoffnung, zu erfahren, was mit Shinya geschah. Tatsächlich konnte er alles nachlesen - das Buch schrieb sich von allein weiter und so erfuhr Asato, dass der Blonde sich hatte aufs Dach retten können, nun aber von den Agenten umzingelt war.  
  
Shinya stand auf dem Dach des Gebäudes - vor ihm die Agenten, so dass es nach vorn keine Möglichkeit für ihn gab zu entkommen - blieb ihm nur die 'Flucht' nach hinten. Je näher die Agenten kamen, desto weiter wich der Blonde zurück, bis er den Rand des Daches erreicht hatte und es nicht mehr weiter ging - kurz drehte er den Kopf und sah nach unten - es ging gute 400 Meter in die Tiefe. 'Das wars dann wohl...... ich hoffe Tsuzuki ist heil zu Hause angekommen.....du wirst dein Glück finden, da bin ich sicher.' dachte er bei sich. Grüne Augen richteten sich gen Himmel und betrachteten einen Moment die Sterne. 'Wo immer du jetzt bist...... Amethyst...... pass auf dich auf...... ich hätte dich gern noch einmal gesehen..' eine einsame Träne lief die blassen Wangen runter und ein trauriges, aber irgendwo doch erleichtertes Lächeln legte sich die Lippen des Blonden - als er die Augen schloss und sich nach hinten fallen ließ.  
  
/Jetzt kann ich endlich frei sein...../  
  
tbc...  
  
A/N Anregungen? - Fragen? - Wolln Sie nach Hause gehn? (Zitat mein Biolehrer) ^^''  
  
Feedbääck!! - Büdde *anfleh* 


	4. Proof of Love

A/N  
  
Hier nun der letzte Teil der FF - ich kann nur hoffen, dass er so gut geworden ist wie die ersten. Ich bin mir da immer ned so sicher ^^'  
  
//Freier Fall......//  
  
//Freiheit?....//  
  
Shinya sah, wie sich der Rand des Daches immer weiter und immer schneller entfernte - eine schier unendlich scheinende Glaswand raste an ihm vorbei....oder er an ihr? Er wusste es nicht - irgendwann wurde es dunkel um ihn herum und er verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
Niemand sah es kommen - niemand hatte es ahnen können - und niemand hatte damit gerechnet. Alles was zu sehen war, war eine riesige Wolke aus Blech, Steinen und Plastik - wie ein Sturm, dem sich nichts entgegen zu stellen vermochte.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Amethyst hatte lange mit sich gehadert - sollte er wieder zu Shinya zurück gehen, nach all dem was getan hatte? Einfach wieder bei ihm auftauchen und ihm sagen es ihm leid tat und er wieder bei ihm sein wollte. 'Er wird..... mir bestimmt nie wieder vertrauen...nach alledem...' dachte er bei sich.  
  
Allein saß er auf einem der Dächer der Stadt, ließ seinen Blick über die beeindruckende Skyline schweifen und konnte an nichts anderes, als an den blonden jungen Mann denken, den er verlassen hatte und nicht einmal wusste warum. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihn nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte - aber war das auch die Wahrheit? Amethyst versuchte sich immer wieder einzureden, dass es das wahr - doch wenn er ehrlich war, war es nicht die Angst, dass Shinya etwas zustieß, wenn bei ihm blieb. Nein - es war seine eigene Angst Fehler zu machen und verletzt zu werden - sonst nichts! 'Shinya würde mir niemals weh tun.......'  
  
Plötzlich schrak er hoch, sein Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet, als Bilder vor seinen Augen vorbeizogen - Bilder von Shinya, im ersten Moment glücklich lächelnd, im nächsten Moment mit Tränen in den Augen gen Himmel sehend. Vor ihm Agenten, hinter ihm ein 400 Meter tiefer Abgrund. Für den Blonden gab es keinen Ausweg mehr und er entschied sich für die 'Freiheit', ließ sich einfach nach hinten fallen.  
  
Amethyst sprang auf - würde dies noch geschehen, geschah es gerade in diesem Moment oder war es bereits zu spät? Er wusste es nicht - aber er entschied sich die kleine Chance die er hatte um es noch abzuwenden zu nutzen - setzte seine ganze Kraft in diesen einen Flug. Setzte seine Kraft in die möglicherweise letzte Chance seine Liebe zu retten.  
  
~~Flashback end~~  
  
Schon von weitem sah er ihn fallen - unaufhörlich näherte sich Shinya dem Asphalt - nur noch wenige Meter und alles wäre vorbei. Noch einmal beschleunigte er - setzte alles auf eine Karte und erreichte ihn noch knapp 2 Meter über dem Erdboden.  
  
Seinen Flug nicht unterbrechend, stieg er fast senkrecht in die Höhe - wollte den jungen Mann an einen anderen, sicheren Ort bringen. Egal wohin, nur weg von dort. Fast am anderen Ende der Stadt landete er auf einem der Dächer, setzte Shinya vorsichtig ab, hielt ihn jedoch weiterhin in einer sitzenden Position. Amethyst beugte sich über ihn und strich ihm mit einer sanften Bewegung über die blassen Wangen. "Shinya?...... " fragte er leise.  
  
Als Shinya zu sich kam spürte er etwas über seine Wangen streichen - wie es schien aus weiter Ferne hörte er eine vertraute Stimme seinen Namen rufen. //Diese Stimme.......// Noch etwas mühsam öffneten sich tiefgrüne Augen und sahen sich orientierungslos um - stockten als sie ein violettes Augenpaar fanden, dass besorgt auf sie runtersah. "Shinya, bist du in Ordnung?" hörte er abermals diese vertraute Stimme, konnte sie nun einordnen. "Amethyst?" fragte er leise und unsicher. "Ja.. ich bins..." wieder strichen sanfte Hände über blasse Wangen. "Du bist in Sicherheit - hab keine Angst." Die Stimme sanft und warm, wie ein Sommerregen. Shinya setzte sich auf und sah den Anderen verwirrt an. "A...aber...du...warum....ich..." stotterte er, wusste nicht, was er denken geschweige denn sagen sollte. "Shinya es.....es tut mir so leid..." Tränen formten sich, ließen Amethysts Sicht verschwimmen. "Ich hätte.....dich nie allein lassen dürfen...es tut mir so leid...." Er konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, wollte es auch gar nicht - ließ ihnen einfach freien Lauf.  
  
Der Blonde erschrak, als er die Tränen sah - sanfte wischte er sie weg. "Bitte wein nicht....." flüsterte er und nahm ihn in die Arme. Amethyst war überrascht auf einmal Shinyas Arme zu spüren, die sich um ihn legten und an sich drückten. "Ich hab....dir so weh getan..... ich weiß du... wirst mir das nicht verzeihen können aber..... ich möchte dass du weißt, dass.....ich dich liebe...... dich immer geliebt habe.....es bereue dich verlassen zu haben....." schluchzte er an der Schulter des Blonden. Er spürte, wie sich die Umarmung verstärkte. "Baka.." hörte er Shinyas leise Stimme an seinem Ohr. "Ich hab dir schon längst verziehen." Violette Augen weiteten sich. "A...aber wie kannst du....?" stammelte er fassungslos. Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann ergriff Shinya wieder das Wort und Amethyst hörte, dass er lächelte. "Weil ich dich liebe!" "Trotz....trotz allem?" fragte er unsicher. "Trotz allem....." wieder schwiegen beide. "Wirst.....wirst du bleiben?" hörte er Shinyas unsichere Frage. "Ja....wenn du mich noch möchtest werde ich bleiben und diesmal für immer!" bestätigte Amethyst. Jetzt konnte auch Shinya seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. "Okaeri nasai" schluchzte er leise und drückte seinen Freund noch fester an sich. "Tadaima.." kam die leise Antwort. Amethyst löste sich aus der Umarmung und sah Shinya in die Augen. "So ein hübsches Gesicht." Hauchte er und lächelte ihn an - bekam dafür ein Lächeln zurück. "Und ein Lächeln, strahlender als jede Sonne.." Langsam senkte er die Lippen auf die Shinyas und die beiden gaben sich einen innigen Kuss, hielten sich dabei so fest, als wollten sie sich nie wieder loslassen.  
  
***  
  
Tsuzuki hatte alles mitgelesen und auch ihm liefen Tränen über die Wangen - Tränen der Freude und der Erleichterung. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, Shinya würde sterben und ihm fiel ein ganzes Gebirge vom Herzen als er las, dass er gerettet wurde und er freute sich, dass er Amethyst wieder hatte.  
  
Seufzend schloss er das Buch und legte es zurück auf den Tisch - sein Blick traurig. //Wenn es... mit Hisoka doch auch so laufen könnte..... jeden Tag bin ich in seiner Nähe und doch... ist er so weit weg..// Auf einmal waren schnelle Schritte zu hören und Tsuzuki hörte die Tür zur Bibliothek aufgehen. Er lauschte gespannt - wer konnte das sein. "Tsuzuki?" hörte er eine feminine Stimme und in dem Moment wusste er, dass es Hisoka war, der den Raum betreten hatte, allerdings durch eine andere Tür, als er.  
  
Als keine Antwort kam senkte den er Kopf. "Hier dann wohl auch nicht...." sagte er leise in den Raum hinein. "Wo kann er denn nur sein?" Noch einmal sah er sich um, rief abermals nach seinem Partner, erhielt jedoch wieder keine Antwort. Tränen der Verzweiflung begannen über die Wangen des jungen Shinigami zu laufen, als er an der Wand auf den Boden rutschte. "Tsuzuki wo.....wo bist du denn nur?....." er konnte das Schluchzen nicht mehr länger unterdrücken. "Es tut mir alles so leid...ich....ich wollte mich doch bei dir entschuldigen.....für alles...... ich weiß das.....ich Scheisse gebaut hab und.....es jeden Tag aufs neue wieder tue." Hisoka wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, jedoch ohne Erfolg, denn es kamen immer wieder Neue. "Warum kann ich es ihm nicht sagen......warum bin ich so ein Feigling?..... aber was solls.....er wird so jemanden wie mich....eh niemals lieben können.....wer weiß ob...er mich überhaupt noch als Partner haben will...... ich bin ihm doch nur ein Klotz am Bein....." schluchzte er leise in den stillen Raum hinein, zog die Beine eng an seinen Körper und legte den Kopf darauf.  
  
Tsuzuki hatte alles mit angehört - konnte nicht glauben, was er da gehört hatte. Ihm selbst liefen ebenfalls Tränen die Wangen entlang. Noch immer hörte er seinen Partner weinen, das hießt, dass er die Bibliothek noch nicht verlassen hatte. Langsam ging er durch die Regalreihen, bis er Hisoka neben der Tür, zusammengekauert an der Wand sitzen sah. Genauso langsam ging er auf ihn zu und kniete sich vor den Jungen auf den Boden - noch immer hatte dieser ihn nicht bemerkt. "Baka.." sagte er leise und in diesem Moment schreckte Hisoka - starrte erschrocken in das tränenüberströmte, aber dennoch lächelnde Gesicht seines Partners. "Tsu.... Tsuzuki.." hauchte er. "Sag sowas niemals wieder hörst du? Natürlich will ich dich als meinen Partner behalten!" Hisoka zuckte unter diesen Worten zusammen. //Hat er.....etwa alles mit angehört...?//  
  
"Du bist der Erste der es länger als drei Monate mit mir ausgehalten hat Hisoka...... du bist geblieben...trotz meiner Tollpatschigkeit... meiner Sucht nach Süßem und was weiß ich noch..... eigentlich müsste ich dich fragen ob.....du mich auch wirklich noch als Partner haben möchtest...." schluchzte er und senkte den Kopf. Tsuzuki spürte im nächsten Moment wie sich Arme um seinen Körper legten und ihn an sich drückte. "Wer ist hier der baka ,hm? Ich mag dich so wie du bist!" hörte er die sanfte Stimme Hisokas an seinem Ohr. Tsuzuki löste sich aus der Umarmung - wollte sehen, was er da glaubte zu hören. Als er seinem Partner ins Gesicht sah, schien für einen Moment die Zeit stehen zu bleiben - es war das erste Mal, dass er Hisoka lächeln sah. Ungläubig strich er mit dem Finger über dessen Lippen. "Du...du lächelst.." stellte er leise fest und Hisoka nickte. "Nur für dich.." gab er genauso leise zurück. "Du bist noch viel hübscher wenn du lächelst, Hisoka. Du solltest das wirklich öfter tun.." Tsuzuki musste leise lachen, als sich ein leichtes Rot auf die sonst eher blassen Wangen des jungen Shinigami legte. "Aishiteru .." flüsterte Tsuzuki dicht an Hisokas Ohr. Die Antwort bestand nicht aus Worten - er legte die Arme um Tsuzukis Nacken, zog ihn sanft zu sich herunter und küsste ihn. Diese Geste sagte mehr als alle Worte dieser Welt.  
  
Ende.  
  
A/N Hab ichs doch noch geschafft ^.^  
  
Ich hoffe das Ende gefällt euch. Feedbäck büdde ^___^ Aishiteru = Ich liebe dich 


End file.
